Un homme brisé
by Ehsis
Summary: RebornXLuce. Retranscription de leurs histoires une journée avant la malédiction en y ajoutant ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Reborn et Luce.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Un homme brisé.

**Disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas... Ainsi que tous les autres personnages. Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient uniquement à Amano Akira.

**Résumé :** Reborn**X**Luce. J'ai tout bonnement réécrit l'histoire d'origine de leur journée avant la malédiction des Arcobalenos en y intégrant ce qui aurait pu se passer entre les deux intéressés.

**NDLR :** Première Fanfiction, un peu d'indulgence.

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>CHAPITRE I<em>]**

_"Et si c'était ça le bonheur, pas même un rêve, pas même une promesse, juste l'instant."_

_**Delphine De Vigan.**_

Il fermait la marche. Observant les protagonistes qui avançaient lentement devant lui. Malgré les heures de marche qu'il venait de subir, la fatigue n'était pas un problème. Il regardait instinctivement derrière lui à intervalles quasi réguliers. Il se savait assez pointilleux sur le sujet mais cette fois ci quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait suivit, et ce depuis un bon moment mais ne s'était pas manifesté. Il préférait en avoir le cœur net. De plus il avait pour habitude de ne faire confiance à personne. Ce qui avait forgé cet homme froid et distant qu'il était devenu au fil des années. C'était mieux pour lui, et pour son entourage. Malgré sa réputation mondiale, il ne ressentit jamais une si grande solitude que ce jour ci. Il en avait vécu des drames, il en avait commis des meurtres, avait côtoyé des milieux autant illégaux qu'immoraux, il savait qu'il était le meilleur et s'en était toujours sorti. Mais il avait un sentiment... Ce sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire... _Et que ça n'irait plus jamais. _

« Reprends toi » Pensa t-il. C 'est alors qu'il se retourna, arme à la main. « Tu comptes nous suivre encore longtemps ? »

Les six protagonistes se trouvant devant lui s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres de Reborn.

« **Colonello !** » Cria,surprise, la jeune femme se trouvant un peu plus loin.

«** Hey ! Lal Mirch, étonnant que tu ne m'es pas repéré durant tout ce temps. L'élève aurait il dépassé le maître ? **»

«** La ferme Colonello » Lança t-elle en rougissant. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivit ? **»

Alors qu'ils entamaient une conversation qui ennuyait profondément Reborn, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes devant lui. Il devait avouer qu'il ne leur avait guerre prêté attention. Il les observa un moment. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvant derrière lui étaient vraisemblablement dans l'armée. Et ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître vu leurs comportements mutuels. Il détourna son regard des gamineries de ces derniers, exaspéré par la présente situation. Il regarda la personne se trouvant devant lui. Une personne étrange. Elle était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'une capuche cachant ses yeux. Reborn se fit remarquer qu'il n'avait encore entendu cette personne prononcer un seul mot. Viper quant à lui se fichait du reste du groupe et se tourna lentement afin d'avancer de quelques mètres. Il se tourna à nouveau et posa ses yeux sur un homme qui regardait Lal Mirch et Colonello, le sourire aux lèvres. Habillé de rouge, cet homme avait l'air de quelqu'un de serein, amusé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Reborn savait juger les gens et cet homme ne lui paraissait pas être d'un grand danger. Un peu plus loin, son regard tomba sur un homme à la chevelure verte, habillé d'une longue blouse blanche. « Un médecin ? » Pensa t-il. Il regarda Verde de plus près et pencha plutôt pour un scientifique. Ce dernier avait une paire de lunettes rondes qui cachait son regard ainsi qu'un carnet à la main. Verde s'était maintenant assis sur un rocher se trouvant à sa droite, prenant quelques notes. Il était plutôt solitaire et semblait ne rien vouloir partager. Devant lui, un jeune homme soupirait. Étrangement, Reborn eu un sentiment de pitié à la vue de cet être. Il avait l'air d'un petit jeune soumis et traumatisé et la couleur violette qui ornée ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres et ses habits le fit sourire. Ce jeune homme à l'allure plutôt féminine se prénommait Skull et se dernier voyant que Reborn le fixait lui lança instinctivement d'une voix aigu : « **QUOI ?** » Le tueur à gage eut un rire bref en guise de réponse. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers la seule autre femme de son groupe.

Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à la cerner. Elle riait, paraissait sereine et heureuse. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver, de leurs présences ici, de ce qu'ils allaient faire, devenir... Elle avait l'air simplement heureuse, insouciante et ce comportement déstabilisait Reborn. Quand Luce vit qu'il la regardait elle pencha légèrement la tête et lui sourit.

« ** Bon vous avez fini ?** » Lança Reborn aux deux militaires qui se chamaillaient toujours.

« **Oui, il est temps de continuer notre chemin **» Compléta Luce.

Ils continuèrent leur marche le long de ce chemin sinueux. Reborn ayant toujours ce douloureux pressentiment qui grandissait en lui à chaque mètre qu'il franchissait. Qu'allait il leur arriver ? Qui étaient ils ?


	2. Chapter 2

**[_CHAPITRE II_]**

_Ce n'était qu'un minute à passer. Elle est passée. Vous en vivez une autre qui passe déjà. N'est-ce pas simple ? S'abandonner à la minute, celle qu'on vit, sans s'effrayer de celle qui vient ?_

_**Michèle Mailhot**_

«** Nous sommes arrivés **» déclara Luce.

« **C'est pas trop tôt ! **» Se plaignit Skull en accélérant le pas sur les derniers mètres qui lui restait à faire.

«** Mais où sommes nous au juste ? **» S'interrogea Fon qui ne reçu aucune réponse de la part des autres individus. Tous étaient trop occupé à aller à droite, à gauche, à observer l'horizon et les moindre recoins de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Luce s'arrêta , semblant satisfaite. Reborn avança vers elle sans dire un mot. Une fois à sa hauteur, il regarda simplement l'horizon. Luce se tourna vers lui essayant de savoir ce que l'homme à côté d'elle pensait. Mais en vain. Reborn voulut parler mais n'en fit rien. A son habitude il aurait déjà appris tous les renseignements qu'il lui fallait savoir, de plus, Luce semblait la seule personne au courant de ce qu'il se tramait ici. Mais étrangement, il baissa simplement la tête, tourna les talons et s'en alla quelques mètres plus loin. Quant aux autres, ils essayaient de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Verde faisait les cents pas, carnet de note à la main, écrivant presque avec frénésie, Lal Mirch rodant dans les environs afin de débusquer un quelconque piège qu'on lui aurait tendu. Quant à Fon, il se tenait debout contre un arbre où sifflait un petit oiseau aux plumes colorées et Skull s'agitait autour de Verde essayant de lire, en vain, les notes du scientifique. En ce qui concerne Viper, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir disparu.

La nuit commença à tomber et bientôt, la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, sombrera dans les ténèbres.

« **Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit **» déclara Lal Mirch.

« ** Oui... Le froid envahira bientôt l'atmosphère et la nuit pourrait être glaciale. **» dit calmement Fon en observant la lune qui se dessinait dans le ciel.

« ** Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas le noir et je n'aime pas le froid ! **» Gémit Skull.

Reborn se retourna, fortement exaspéré par la voix du jeune homme.

« **Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on en a à faire ? **»

Les paroles de Reborn firent sourire Luce qui se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Skull était maintenant à un peu moins d'un mètre du tueur à gage, près à lui sauter dessus. Elle coupa court à l'humiliation de Skull qui allait survenir et déclara calmement de la suivre.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot, tous sauf Skull, vexé. Ce dernier resta planté là et grogna « Je déteste ce mec ! ». C'est quand il fini sa phrase qu'il s'aperçut que tous avaient disparu de son champs de vision. Il paniqua « HE ! ATTENDEZ MOI ! ». Il se mit à courir sans vraiment regarder devant lui ce qui lui valu une frayeur sans pareil. Il heurta quelque chose qui le stoppa net.

« **Je te signale qu'on t'attend... **».

Skull leva la tête.

« **Encore toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** »

«** Arrête de faire le malin avec moi, tu n'es pas de taille.** »

«** Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? HEIN ? Je suis le plus grand cascadeur de tous les temps MOI ! **» cria Skull.

Reborn soupira simplement à ces provocations de Skull et repartit d'où il était venu. Le cascadeur lui emboîta le pas. Ils rattrapèrent assez vite les autres. Ils se trouvèrent désormais tous devant un immense chalet. Luce entra la première suivit de Lal Mirch, Viper, Verde, Fon, Skull et Reborn. Le tueur à gage referma la porte derrière lui, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour du domaine.

«** Vous devez avoir faim, asseyez vous je vais chercher quelque chose à manger **».

Tous restèrent debout malgré la proposition de Luce, trop intrigués par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un immense salon se dévoilait sous leurs yeux. Un lustre ancien pendait au milieu de la pièce, éclairant une table ronde entourée de sept chaises. Seulement une fenêtre, sans volet ni rideau se trouvait sur un des murs de la pièce. La douce lumière que dégageait la pleine lune s'infiltrait à travers les carreaux, et éclairait une vue splendide entre les montagnes. Les protagonistes finirent finalement par prendre place autour de la table. Viper sortit alors quelques billets de sa poche et se mit à les compter. A sa gauche, Verde avait déployé toutes ses notes et se remit a écrire. A côté se trouvait Skull qui lançait un regard perplexe au reste du groupe, Lal Mirch qui semblait réfléchir, le regard dans le vide et Fon assit à sa gauche ferma calmement les yeux. Quant à Reborn, entouré de Fon et d'un siège vide, baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et croisa simplement les bras. Il put découvrir à côté de lui, une bouteille de lait et un panier encore fermé dans lequel devait se trouvait la nourriture dont Luce leur avait parlé. Quand celle ci refit son apparition, elle tenait à la main une boite remplit de cookies et se dirigea vers Lal Mirch.

« **Je m'appelle Luce. J'ai fait quelques cookies, vous en voulez ? **»

«**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger ce qu'un inconnu me donne **»Lui répondit elle sèchement.

Skull lui, ne se priva pas de mettre la main dans la boite que tenait Luce et prit une poignée de cookies avant d'en manger un. Quand elle se dirigea vers Verde, celui ci l'ignora et continua simplement à écrire. Elle se dirigea alors vers Fon qui en prit un en la remerciant. Et se tourna finalement vers Reborn.

«** Vous en voulez ? **»

«** Je ne porte aucun intérêt aux sucreries. **» Lui répondit il.

« **Vraiment ? Un café alors ? J'ai fais un délicieux Expresso **»

«** Vous ne semblez pas comprendre où je veux en venir... Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est... **»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par le léger rire de Luce qui lui déclara en souriant : «** Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, je peux boire en premier, Monsieur le tueur à gage paranoïaque ? **»

A ces mots, Reborn leva la tête et lança un regard froid à Luce. Lal Mirch réagit également, se demandant comment celle ci pouvait savoir que Reborn était un assassin. Luce serait elle la seule à savoir ce qui allait leur arriver? Savait elle pourquoi ils étaient ici ? La vie et le destin de chacun ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit du café qui coulait dans une tasse.

« ** J'en veux bien... **» Dit Reborn timidement tout en touchant une de ses mèches qui dépassaient de son chapeau venant se dessiner sur sa joue.

«** Mh ?** »

« **J'adore l'expresso... **» Continua -t-il.

« **C'est trop mignon. **» Répliqua Luce en déposant la tasse devant Reborn.

Il leva la tête. Elle continua : « **Vos mèches sont adorables... **» Il la regarda, d'un regard plus attendrit que son précédent. Elle en fit de même. Ils restèrent comme tel durant quelques secondes, faisant abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Il se sentait différent... Il s'en voulait de se sentir comme ça, lui qui a passé tant d'années à se fermer aux autres. Tant d'années à se forcer de n'éprouver aucun sentiment pour qui que ce soit afin de se protéger et de protéger les personnes qui l'entouraient. Tant d'efforts réduits à néant sans même savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en faire de même pour la femme qui se trouvait devant lui ? Il ne comprenait pas. La douceur et la beauté de cette femme le troublait. Il en avait connu pourtant, des femmes... Tout au long de sa vie de tueur à gage, lorsqu'il s'engouffrait dans les plus sombres organisations mafieuses pour son travail. Nombre de femmes ont succombé à son charme mais n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas se laisser déconcentrer. Ce qui à fait de lui le tueur le plus redouté au monde. Et malgré la situation incompréhensible dans laquelle il se trouvait, malgré les questions qu'il pouvait se poser, toutes ses choses qui, en tant normal auraient suscité son attention afin de toujours rester sur ses gardes... Malgré tout cela, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir dés que ses yeux se posait sur elle. La sérénité et le calme de cette femme calmaient ses angoisses.

Il devait se contrôler... Contrôler ce qui se passait en lui. Il ne supportait pas, lui qui avait toujours le contrôle de soi, se perdre littéralement.

Une fois son expresso terminé il leva à nouveau la tête. L'air songeur... Torturé intérieurement. Il regarda le siège vide se trouvant entre Viper et lui même. Luce n'y avait pas pris place. C'est lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui qu'il la vit se diriger vers la porte...


	3. Chapter 3

**[_CHAPITRE III_]**

_Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est le vrai. _

_**Nathanial Hawtorne.**_

Viper, Verde, Fon, Skull et Lal Mirch se mirent à discuter. Chacun essayant d'en savoir plus sur l'autre.

« **Je propose que chacun se présente à tour de rôle, une fois fait, peut être que nous trouverons un point commun parmi nous. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous relier à cet endroit ou même un quelconque indice... **» Lança Lal.

« **Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée **» Répliqua Fon.

« **Oui, car mise à part Luce qui se trouve dehors et l'autre imbécile en costard, personne ne s'est vraiment manifesté ici. Et... **» Skull avait tout bonnement oublié que le susnommé se trouvait encore à côté de lui... Et avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, un regard noir le fit taire. Reborn ne voulant pas s'abaisser à ce genre de gamineries, lança simplement :

« **A toi l'honneur. **»

« **Bien ! Je m'appelle Skull et je suis le plus grand cascadeur du monde. Ma particularité étant que mon corps est indestructible, je peux encaisser n'importe quel coup ! **»

Reborn esquissa un sourire sadique. « **Et toi ? J'ai cru entendre de la part de Luce que tu étais un assassin ? Paranoïaque en plus ?** » Skull hésita longuement avant de rajouter ceci mais sa fierté voulait montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de Reborn. Ce dernier ne réagit tout simplement pas.

«** Tueur à gage je préfère.** »

« **Et c'est tout ? **»

«**Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Skull.** »

« **Moi c'est Lal Mirch ! **» Lança la jeune femme afin d'éviter une énième dispute. «** Je suis membre de l'unité d'élite de la marine Italienne appelée COMSUBIN. J'étais la formatrice du petit blond désagréable que vous avez pu voir tout à l'heure. **»

« **Intéressant... **» Répliqua Verde tout en continuant à prendre des notes.

« **Qu'y a t-il d'intéressant ? Tu es qui toi au juste ? **» S'indigna la jeune femme.

« **Oh moi ? Appelez moi Verde, je suis un grand scientifique et un inventeur hors normes **»

«** Mh... **» Lal ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse de cet homme.

« **En ce qui me concerne... Je m'appelle Viper **» Déclara t-il en posant les billets qu'il avait en main.

« **A ce que j'ai remarqué, chacun d'entre nous à une particularité, quelle est la tienne ? **» Demanda calmement Verde.

«** Je suis un maître dans l'art de créer des illusions **» répondit il.

Verde esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Fon qui prit la parole.

«** Je m'appelle Fon, Maître en arts Martiaux**. »

Une fois que tout le monde s'était présentait, chacun resta silencieux comme pour chercher de son côté un quelconque lien.

« **Mise à part que nous avons l'air de tous être les meilleurs dans notre domaine... Je ne vois rien qui puisse nous éclairer plus que ça**. » Déclara Lal.

« **Mh... Nous devrions aller nous coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien. **» Proposa Fon.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les nombreux couloirs que composaient le chalet dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Tous avaient pris place dans une chambre... Mais Reborn resta là. Assis devant sa tasse maintenant vide. Il essaya de réfléchir, en vain. La lumière éblouissante du lustre se trouvant au dessus de lui le dérangeait. Il se leva, cherchant un interrupteur, quand la lumière s'éteignit d'elle même. Il remarqua alors que l'atmosphère changea complètement. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait fut éclairée par les doux reflets de la lune traversant la fenêtre devant lui. Il soupira lentement, comme apaisé et resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce. Quand il fit un pas, il put remarquer que Luce était toujours dehors, sur le balcon qui longeait une partie du chalet. Il baissa la tête et se dirigea finalement vers la porte. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, se demandant s'il ne fallait pas mieux qu'il aille se coucher comme tous les autres. Se demandant surtout pourquoi il se posait se genre de questions. Son instinct et son raisonnement légendaire s'était évaporé depuis qu'il était ici. Non... Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il ne savait plus. D'habitude si distant, si froid, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle de la situation. Jusqu'à ce jour. Épuisé par l'incessante tourmente qu'était son esprit, il ouvrit simplement la porte.

Reborn resta figé devant la splendeur du paysage qui se trouvait devant lui. La vue donnait sur un vallon, entre deux montagnes, éclairait par la lueur lunaire. Son visage fut effleuré par une douce brise que l'on pouvait ressentir certains soirs d'été. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et dessinaient un paysage magnifique. Luce était assise sur une chaise, contemplant l'horizon. Cette dernière tourna la tête et dit d'une voix douce :

« **Bonsoir.** »

«** Bonsoir, Luce **». répondit calmement Reborn.

« **Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?** »

« **Je n'ai même pas essayé **» déclara t-il avant de continuer. « **Je me dois de me présenter, bien qu'il semblerait que vous me connaissiez déjà...** » Luce ne répondit pas. « **Je suis... **»

« **Reborn.** » Dit elle. «** J'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure. **»

Reborn resta perplexe et ne sut quoi répondre. Mais il lança finalement :

« **Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que nous à propos de notre présence ici **».

Luce baissa la tête. Reborn tourna instinctivement les yeux vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça depuis qu'il était arrivé. D'habitude si paisible et joyeuse, elle semblait dégager une profonde souffrance. Quand elle releva la tête ses grands yeux furent éclairés par la clarté de la lune et la lumière des étoiles. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

Reborn ne préférant pas approfondir, se tut. Regardant simplement la femme devant lui, son esprit lui hurlant de la réconforter, d'essayer de comprendre...

C'est elle qui, finalement, prit la parole.

« **Vous avez tous quelque chose d'exceptionnel et apparemment c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Je n'y échappe pas**. »

« **Pourquoi me dis tu ça, Luce ?** » Le tutoiement s'était offert à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne semblant pas gêner la jeune femme. Celle ci baissa la tête et déclara.

« **Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que je suis la seule ici qui ne se soit pas officiellement présentée. Et que tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un d'assez suspicieux.** » Il la laissa continuer. «** J'ai le « don » … Si je puis appeler ça ainsi, de connaître une partie du futur. Ce n'est pas... Comment dire... Volontaire. Ça arrive juste comme ça. **»

Reborn ne répondit rien et semblait satisfait par la réponse de Luce. Il comprenait maintenant mieux à présent le comportement de cette dernière. Le fait qu'elle semblait savoir plus de choses qu'eux. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est pourquoi avait elle l'air de souffrir autant. Il n'osa pas aborder le sujet, préférant la laisser libre de s'exprimer. Encore une fois, il s'étonna de cette initiative. A son habitude il n'aurait pas agit ainsi, demandant simplement les réponses qu'il voulait. Mais il souhaitait la protéger. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre lui même et se força alors à se contrôler. Contrôler se qui se passait en lui. Cela lui était si douloureux qu'il ressentait un lent déchirement à chaque pulsation cardiaque.

« **Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se produire, Reborn. Mais... Cela ne va pas être bénéfique **» Dit elle, la voix tremblante.

Reborn avait maintenant pris place derrière elle, adossé au mur du chalet. Il croisa les bras et lui répondit :

« **Tu n'es pas obligé... **» Elle ne le laissa pas finir, n'ayant même pas l'air de s'être préoccupée de sa réponse.

« **Je laisse ceci se dérouler... Malgré l'affreux pressentiment que je ressens. Je me sens comme prisonnière de ce don. Je devrais tout vous expliquer, et vous devriez tous partir d'ici. Si ce pressentiment s'avère exact, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ce qu'il vous arrivera** ».

« **Luce...** » La voix de Reborn s'attendrit.

«** C'est mon destin..**. »

« **Je ne crois pas au destin **»

Elle sourit. « **Et pourtant... Lorsque je regarde les étoiles briller si fort dans le ciel, je me rend compte que leur destin va changer... Avec le tien** »

Reborn sourit simplement à la déclaration de Luce. Il la regardait rire mais voyait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Lorsqu'il posa plus intensément son regard sur elle, il put voir la tristesse se refléter dans ses yeux.

« **Ça va aller, Luce** »

Elle se retourna, attendrit par la réponse de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle voulu parler mais n'était plus sûre que cela était la meilleure chose à faire. Quand elle regardait Reborn elle semblait déboussolée. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cette homme au regard indéchiffrable. Mais elle ressentait pour lui une profonde affection. Ce sentiment intense qui vous lie à quelqu'un sans même avoir les mots pour le décrire. Il était d'une incroyable beauté. Et malgré son visage froid, quand elle le regardait elle perdait toute notion du temps. Le regard intense et déconcertant de Reborn la troublait. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui. Ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire. Être distante ou au contraire, essayé de se rapprocher. Ces réponses elle les avait généralement en plongeant son regard dans celui de quelqu'un mais celui de Reborn ne laissait rien paraître. C'était sa force. La dernière arme qu'il possédait et qu'il arrivait encore à brandir face à elle. Il se sentait pourtant différent... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se servir de cette arme qui semblait fonctionner contre elle. Mais il devait se contrôler. Il pensa même à couper court à leur conversation, prétextant qu'il irait se coucher. Mais ça reviendrait à fuir. Il n'aurait pas supporté ça. Un tueur à gage, qui plus ai de sa trempe, ne fuyait pas. Il se sentait bloqué.

Quand elle posa son regard sur lui, comme cherchant à le comprendre, il déclara rapidement.

« **Je vais rentrer. Il faut que je dorme, tu devrais en faire autant.** » A ce moment précis, il se détestait d'avoir répondu cela mais quel autre choix avait il ? Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle ignore complètement ses dires.

« **Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, Reborn **». Déclara t-elle dans un souffle.

Il vacilla. Son cœur battait désormais plus fort qu'il ne le pensait capable. Il se devait de se reprendre.

«** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour... **»

« **Pour moi ? **» Elle ne réfléchit qu'après avoir sortit ces mots, soudainement prise par la peur de la réaction de Reborn.

A quoi jouait elle ? Se demanda t-il. Il se décolla légèrement du mur et décroisa ses bras. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, elle continua, ne voulant pas le laisser parler. Elle avait trop peur de sa réaction.

« **Pourquoi es tu encore là, Reborn ? Pourquoi, alors n'es tu pas parti te coucher en même temps que les autres. Cela ne ressemble en rien au comportement qu'on les personnes de ton genre** ».

Elle avait raison. Il n'arrivait guerre à lui cacher ce qu'il pensait de lui. Pourtant semblerait il qu'il arrivait encore à cacher ce qu'il pensait d'elle. A son tour Luce pria intérieurement qu'il réponde à ses dernières questions plutôt qu'à la première.

Le tueur à gage se contenta de rétorquer :

«** Je ne sais pas. **» Elle se leva. Luce se trouvait maintenant debout face à lui. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les tourments qui envahissaient son esprit s'attaquaient désormais à tout son être. Il souffrait. D'un souffrance sans pareil. D'un souffrance... qu'il n'arrivait plus à dissimuler.


	4. Chapter 4

**[_CHAPITRE IV_]**

* * *

><p><em>Votre raison et votre passion sont les gouvernails et les voiles de votre âme qui navigue de port en port. Si votre gouvernail ou vos voiles se brisent vous ne pouvez qu'être ballotté et allez à la dérive ou rester ancré au milieu de la mer car la raison reniant seule est une force qui brise tout élan. Et la passion livrée a elle même est une flamme qui se consume jusqu'à sa propre extinction .<em>

_**Kalil Gibran**_

* * *

><p>Il devait réagir, faire quelque chose mais il craignait de perdre le contrôle. Près d'elle, il se sentait... Vulnérable. Et elle se tenait toujours là, devant lui. Il se décala légèrement puis la contourna.<p>

« **Tu as raison, je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici **» Dit il, lui lançant un regard glacial. Regard qui le fit souffrir de regrets plus qu'il n'en était fier. Luce vacilla un instant, blessée par le changement que Reborn avait adopté. Elle lui laissa un peu plus de place afin qu'il atteigne la porte. Elle se trouva dos au mur du chalet. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, usant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la colère et la douleur, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Un geste qui fit tout basculer. Sa main trembla. Il abaissa la tête comme pour cacher une faute. Comme pour se cacher de lui même, de la tourmente dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé dés lors qu'il voulu réprimer ce qui se passait en lui.

Luce n'était pas dupe. Elle put ressentir la souffrance de Reborn tant celle ci était présente. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était le « pourquoi ». Pourquoi cet homme se montrant infaillible paraissait lutter contre son propre corps. Elle tenta une approche :

« **Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Reborn **» Il s'arrêta net. Détournant à nouveau son regard d'elle, il lui répliqua :

« **Que veux tu dire ? **»

« **Arrête ça Reborn... Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle **»

Il se sentait piégé.

« **La ferme! **» Dit il la voix tremblante.

Il n'en revenait pas, il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Des larmes se dessinaient dans ses yeux. Sa main tremblait maintenant plus qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler. Luce s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle serra légèrement sa prise, essayant de calmer les tremblements de cet homme qui lui paraissait en pleine confusion. Mais il n'était pas confus... Seulement perdu... Perdu dans les méandres de son âme torturée. La main de Luce l'apaisa mais il ne voulu pas l'admettre. Il arracha vivement sa main de la poignée ce qui fit lâcher prise à Luce. Un court instant suivit durant lequel il se surprenait à manquer de la chaleur que dégageait sa main. Elle recula simplement et se remit contre le mur.

«**Reborn... **»

Il la regarda, se forçant à garder son calme.

« **Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être comme ça avec moi Reborn. Tu n'as pas à garder ce masque, cette carapace que tu t'es forgé durant des années. Tu n'as pas à lutter contre toi même Reborn. Tu n'en a aucune raison. **»

«**Luce... **» Le son de sa voix se faisait presque suppliant. C'était comme si elle voulait le faire craquer.

« **Ta voix te trahit Reborn, et ton regard aussi, malgré que tu t'efforces à montrer le contraire. Tu souffres trop pour arriver à le cacher. Pourquoi... ? **»

«**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. **» Il se décala de la porte et se plaça en face d'elle. Il devait tenir. Mais il tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle l'ignora simplement et reprit :

« **Pourquoi Reborn ? Pourquoi te fais tu endurer cette souffrance ? Pourquoi crois tu le mériter ? Regarde toi Reborn, tu n'es pas infaillible, un homme n'est pas infaillible, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je vois comment tu t'es comporté jusqu'ici. Cela ne semblait te poser aucun problème, tu semblais être si.. Naturel. Pourquoi ce comportement que tu t'efforces d'adopter n'a pas l'air naturel avec moi ? **»

Elle était entrain de le rendre encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était. Son regard se plongeait dans le sien. Elle avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il ne sut quoi faire, cette torture était entrain de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

« **Arrête **»

« **Pourquoi... Reborn... Pourq... **»

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il plaqua violemment sa main contre le mur, à un cheveu du visage de la jeune femme, se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il tremblait de douleur. Elle leva doucement une de ses mains, effleurant légèrement la veste de Reborn et vint la poser sur la joue de l'homme devant elle. Son poing se serrait maintenant contre la paroi du chalet, ses ongles s'enfonçant doucement dans la paume de sa main. Il était plus déboussolé par la douceur de la main de Luce que par le sang qui commençait à couler de la sienne. Luce sentant Reborn trembler, vit sa blessure

« **Calme toi... **»

Il n'en fit rien. Elle tenta de lui faire desserrer sa prise en passant doucement sa main sur la sienne, mais en vain.

Il était entrain de se faire mal encore plus que ce qu'il se faisait endurer depuis le début, elle ne le supporta pas... Elle fit un pas vers lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Reborn fini par desserrer sa main et se recula violemment. Luce n'osa plus dire un mot et le regarda simplement. Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte d'une main et la claqua derrière lui, laissant Luce sur place. Il marcha rapidement dans un des couloirs du chalet, sa vue déformée par les larmes de souffrance qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Il ouvrit brusquement la première porte qu'il trouva puis la referma de la même manière. Il se plaqua violemment contre celle ci, jetant son chapeau au sol et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cette dernière serrait maintenant ses mèches tandis que l'autre tapa violemment contre la porte. Le souffle court, il se dirigea droit devant. Sa tête tournait, il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il repensa malgré lui à Luce qui passait sa main contre sa joue pour le calmer. Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait chaud et jeta sa veste sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui. Il desserra sa cravate et remonta ses manches et s'écroula presque sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait à lui. Ses mains appuyées contre le rebord, il respirait avec difficulté. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**[_CHAPITRE V_]**

* * *

><p><em>L'amour est une force sauvage. Quand nous essayons de le contrôler il nous détruit. Quand nous essayons de l'emprisonner il nous rend esclaves. Quand nous essayons de le comprendre, il nous laisse perdus et confus.<em>

_**Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

><p>« <strong>Reborn... Je... Je suis désolée <strong>». Il se retourna d'un geste brusque. Luce continua : « **Je n'aurais pas dû... **»

« **Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi ? Hein ? **» Il s'avança vers elle, tremblant de tout son être. « **Qu'est ce que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ? **» Cria t-il.

« **Calme toi... Je t'en prie... **»

« **Me calmer ? Mais comment veux tu que... **» Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il continua à s'avancer.

« **Reborn... **» Dit elle d'une voix douce, presque suppliante.

Il plaqua violemment sa main contre la porte où Luce se trouvait, ce qui la ferma bruyamment.

« **Arrête ! Arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça ! **» Elle était entrain de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Elle le rendait fou

Luce remonta timidement une main contre la joue de Reborn. Elle le sentait trembler. S'il le pouvait, sa main aurait traversé la porte tant il y mettait de force. Il était si près d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face sans être sûr de perdre totalement le contrôle de lui. Quand elle sentit son pouce s'humidifier par une larme, elle le regarda avec compassion et fit glisser doucement sa main dans sa nuque. Il frissonna.

« **Arrête de lutter Reborn. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Arrête de te faire souffrir comme ça. Laisse toi aller. **»

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées. Il fit glisser sa main qui se tenait toujours plaquée contre la porte. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Son avant bras contre la parois en bois glissa derrière la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. La colère avait laissé place à un profond désir, un sentiment si intense qu'un simple baiser était pour lui une douce torture.

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de la nuque de Reborn remontant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle le sentit frissonner à nouveau. Il continua à l'embrasser avec frénésie. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle sentait le cœur de son amant battre dans sa poitrine. Son torse contre elle lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps, de la réalité. Il n'existait plus rien. Plus qu'eux deux. Il se recula doucement, à bout de souffle et baissa la tête. Luce toujours plaquée contre la porte le regarda. Elle glissa lentement ses mains dans son cou et desserra sa cravate jusqu'à la lui enlever. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Lorsqu'elle en fit de même elle resta surprise de la beauté qu'il dégageait. Ses yeux noirs encore humides de larmes de douleur et de tristesse délivraient un regard à la fois intense et déroutant. Cet homme avait une telle emprise sur elle. Elle fit descendre ses doigts le long de la chemise de Reborn, lui enlevant un à un ses boutons. Il baissa la tête comme pour la regarder faire puis la releva. Son corps vibrait de désir. Ce désir qu'il contenait en lui depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Elle passa une main sur son torse, sous sa chemise complètement ouverte, qu'elle fit glisser dans son dos. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elle sentit alors son torse brûlant contre elle. Reborn pencha la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou, la mordant légèrement. Il ne pouvait plus maîtriser son corps. A la merci de ses sentiments et de ses désirs, il fit remonter son autre main dans le cou de Luce. La serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle lui appartenait. _Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille_. Elle frissonna.

La main de Reborn descendit lentement contre la peau douce de Luce et s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Il fit passer son autre main le long de son dos, la déposa également sur sa taille. Elle fit tomber la chemise de son amant sur le sol, admirant ce corps brûlant qui s'offrait à elle. Reborn continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou et remonta sur ses lèvres, les mordant doucement avant d'y passer sa langue. Langue qu'elle effleura avec la sienne avant de la glisser dans sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec fougue tout en remontant ses mains sur ses épaules. D'un geste il fit tomber les bretelles de la robe de Luce, ce qui l'a fit tomber au niveau de sa taille. Reborn baissa les yeux, contemplant le corps sublime qui se trouvait devant lui. Il passa une main tremblante sur son ventre remontant dans son dos en passant par ses hanches. Luce frémit au contact de la chaleur de sa main. Celle ci était si douce que la jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de Reborn afin de sentir la chaleur du reste de son corps. Il descendit son autre main sur sa hanche et fit tomber le reste de sa robe. Luce baissa la tête et rougit. Reborn remarqua ce changement de comportement et ralentit ses mouvements, essayant alors de contenir ses pulsions. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans une de ses mains et le lui releva. Il la regarda avec ce regard qu'elle aimait tant. Un regard si profond, si intense dans lequel elle pouvait y lire tout le désir qu'il ressentait. Elle déposa alors une main sur le torse de Reborn. Elle pouvait ressentir tout ça rien qu'à son contact. La peau douce et brûlante de son torse pouvait réchauffer tout son être. Son cœur battait si fort que s'en été presque douloureux pour lui. Elle descendit doucement sa main tout en l'embrassant. Il approfondit le baiser, ne voulant plus quitter les lèvres si douces de Luce. Elle se décala vers le cou de son amant, passant doucement sa langue jusqu'à son oreille, qu'elle mordilla tendrement. Ce geste arracha un doux gémissement à Reborn qui pencha un peu plus sa tête en arrière. Elle descendit un peu plus ses mains et finit par lui détacher la ceinture de son pantalon. Reborn baissa soudainement la tête, la regardant faire.

« **Luce... **»

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle tenta de l'embrasser fougueusement mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

« **Arrête... **»

Ne comprenant pas le changement soudain de Reborn, elle tenta autre chose. Elle déboutonna un bouton du pantalon de son amant. La fermeture éclair descendit d'elle même. Son pantalon tombait maintenant sur ses hanches fines.

« **Luce... S'il te plaît... **»

Luce recula, pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension. Reborn se retrouvait à nouveau confus. L'état se rapprochant de celui qui ressentit tout au long de la journée et qui s'était enfuit dés lors qu'il avait laissé libre cours à ses désirs, revenait en force. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Il tremblait à nouveau de tout son corps. Il sentait ce dernier brûler comme s'il allait se consumer. Si elle continuait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il avait envie de perdre le contrôle mais quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il devait se contenir. Mais il ne le pouvait plus. Il était entrain de sombrer dans la confusion la plus totale lorsqu'elle passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, le griffant légèrement de ses ongles. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, dans sa nuque puis vers son épaule, descendant légèrement contre son torse. D'un geste instinctif il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser et décida de ne plus lutter. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa intensément en la plaquant un peu plus contre la porte. Il remonta ses mains de ses hanches à sa poitrine, la caressant fermement. Elle prit part à l'action en faisant glisser le pantalon de son amant. Il la serra contre lui, la soulevant au niveau de sa taille et la bloquant contre le mur pour la soutenir. Elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Reborn. Elle se serra contre lui, déposant ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait son visage dans la nuque de Luce qu'il ne se priva pas de couvrir de baiser. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour passer doucement sa langue sur sa poitrine. Quant à elle, ses mains se baladaient maintenant de sa nuque à ses cheveux, serrant ses mèches dans ses mains.

Il se décala de la porte, tenant fermement Luce contre lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit qui se trouvait derrière eux et la déposa sur celui ci avant de prendre place au dessus d'elle. Il déposa son avant bras droit prés de la tête de Luce, son autre main plaquée contre le matelas. Elle le regardait. Sa main quitta doucement le matelas afin de se diriger vers les jambes de la jeune femme. Il effleura légèrement sa cuisse avant d'y passer sa main, remontant jusqu'à ses reins. En remontant, il serra ses doigts contre sa cuisse, essayant de contenir le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos en le griffant ce qui lui fit perdre le peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait. Il se colla à elle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, descendant dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine. Ses mains se baladant sur tout le corps de Luce. Il descendit doucement le seul sous vêtement qu'il restait à la jeune femme, ce qui la fit se cambrer à ce contact. De part ce geste, elle effleura doucement l'entre jambe de Reborn. Il mit une de ses mains sur la hanche de Luce et la pénétra lentement. Un gémissement de la part de la jeune femme se fit entendre. Elle enfouit alors sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il la serra un peu plus, approfondissant son geste.

« **Reborn... **» Elle gémit doucement son nom au creux de son oreille ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter un peu plus. Il accéléra.

D'une communion à la fois intense et sulfureuse, ils se laissèrent aller à leurs moindres désirs. Reborn sentit son esprit s'apaiser durant ses minutes de bonheur avec elle. Luce ne voulait plus que cet instant finisse et il aurait voulu la garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Après une heure de pur bonheur ils atteignirent une extase commune. Reborn à bout de souffle déposa son visage sur le ventre de Luce qui déposa une main sur sa tête. Elle reprit son souffle et passa délicatement la main dans ses cheveux. Il remonta à sa hauteur, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

«_**Moi aussi...**_» Lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille. Un doux frisson parcourut l'échine de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé. Elle en fit de même, s'endormant au creux de ses bras.

Il ne voulait plus penser. Penser à l'avenir. Elle avait réussit l'espace d'une nuit à oublier ce qu'elle semblait connaître et à lui faire oublier également. Mais rien n'était fini et le temps ne s'arrêta malheureusement pas. Demain ils devaient se rendre à l'ultime étape de leur expédition...


	6. Chapter 6

**[FIN]  
><strong>

**[_CHAPITRE VI_]**

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p><em>L'amour ne pèse pas, cette branche ne casse que si l'oiseau posé sur elle s'envole, « ce qui peut me briser, ce n'est pas que tu t'appuies trop sur moi, c'est que tu m'abandonnes ».<em>

_**Gustave Thibon**_

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, reprenant ses esprits, se réveillant doucement. Il se rappela peu à peu de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il se tourna doucement. Le lit était vide. Une multitude de pensées lui traversa l'esprit. Quand il revint à la réalité il se souvint que sa présence ici, comme celle de tous les autres, n'était pas une coïncidence et il se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit Luce. C'était aujourd'hui que « <em>ça<em> » devait se produire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. La nuit qu'il venait de passer était l'une des plus belles de toute son existence. Il en était arrivé à oublier tous les autres qui devaient dormir paisiblement dans leur chambre. Il enfila son pantalon et l'attacha avec sa ceinture. Il chercha un moment sa chemise. Quand il posa son regard sur celle ci, qui se trouvait au pied du lit, des souvenirs revinrent à son esprit. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la petite table de chevet qui se trouvait contre un mur. Un papier soigneusement plié attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit.

« _J'aurais voulu rester dans tes bras pour toujours mais l'éternité m'aurait parût trop courte »*. _

Il le plia, mit sa chemise en vitesse puis sa cravate. Il sortit brusquement de la chambre.

Reborn semblait perdu, affolé. Il arriva en trombe dans le salon où les autres protagonistes le regardaient.

« **Reborn ? Ça va ? **» Demanda Lal Mirch

Il ne l'écouta même pas. Son regard sondait toute la pièce et il semblait de plus en plus confus.

Skull venait de prendre place devant lui. « **HEY ! REBORN ! **_»_

«**DEGAGE !** » Répondit le tueur à gage en le poussant légèrement en arrière. Skull s'affala littéralement sur le sol.

«**Qu'est ce qui te prends, connard ? **_» _Cria Skull en se relevant.

Reborn sortit son arme et la plaqua contre le ventre de Skull. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

«** Je te conseille de fermer ta gueule, espèce d'idiot **»

« **Hey ! C'est bon calmez vous les gars **_» _Intervint Lal Mirch.

Verde et Viper les regardaient, le regard amusé.

« **Reborn qu'est ce que tu as ? **» Lança la jeune femme.

« **Où est elle ? **» Demanda t-il.

«**Pardon ? De qui parles tu ? **»

«**Luce, où est elle? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous ? **»

« **Oow notre petit tueur est amoureux **» se moqua Skull.

Dans le quart de seconde qui suivit une balle vint arracher une mèche de cheveux du cascadeur sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe.

« **La prochaine fois je ne te raterais pas **»

Skull était devenu pâle. Il se tût.

« **Reborn, calme toi **» Dit la militaire.

Reborn inspira doucement. Une fois qu'il « semblait » calmé, elle continua :

« **Comme tu l'as peut être deviné, c'est aujourd'hui que nous sera « dévoilé » le but de notre présence ici. Luce semble en savoir plus que nous à ce sujet. Elle est partie à l'aube nous expliquant que nous devions nous rendre également sur cette montagne, en son sommet plus précisément **»

« **Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé avec elle ? **» Lança Reborn le ton emplit de reproche.

« **Du calme, tu dormais encore, on voulait simplement t'attendre **»

Il ne voulu pas en entendre plus. Il sortit du chalet en trombe, dévala les marches et se mit en route pour le sommet.

« **Reborn attends nous ! **» Cria Lal en essayant de suivre le pas.

Il ne se retourna même pas. Elle courut pour le rattraper, Viper, Fon, Verde et Skull sur ses talons. Il se mit alors à courir. Et plus il pensait à elle plus il accélérait. De peur et d'angoisse profonde, son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Il était à bout de souffle mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Quand il vit enfin le sommet, Luce était face au vide et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de nulle part. Il s'arrêta net, les autres protagonistes venaient de le rattraper. Tous furent éblouis par cette lueur immense qui semblait grandir peu à peu.

« **LUCE ! **» Cria Reborn essoufflé. Elle se retourna lentement. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il s'écroula.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus envahissante et submergea nos jeunes gens en un quart de seconde. Reborn ouvrit les yeux en même temps que les autres. Il regarda ses mains, quelque chose avait changé. Leurs corps n'étaient plus comme avant, redevenu à l'apparence de simple nourrisson.

Il se tourna vers Luce et comprit... Il tomba à genou... Brisé.

* * *

><p><em>Quand on est tellement seul que même la solitude vous semble être une amie dont on se passerait. Celle qui fut toujours la depuis le premier souffle et qui depuis ce jour là ne veut plus vous quitter. Quand vous ne saviez plus qu'un jour vous saviez rire. Quand le mal a choisi votre âme pour empire. Quand tous les romantiques et les tristes du monde, ont choisi votre cœur pour se mettre à pleurer.<em>

_**Damien Saez**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>* Cette citation n'est pas de moi, je tenais à le préciser. Elle est tiré de la série One Tree Hill. _

_****_Voila pour cette fan fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous ai plus. A savoir, j'ai écrit une suite que j'ai fini y'a pas si longtemps donc si ça vous intéresse je la poste. Sans prétention aucune, elle est un peu mieux que celle là. Elle se déroule donc quelque mois après celle là et c'est toujours du RebornXLuce. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt!


End file.
